The Car's Tale
by Shannon Vega
Summary: On Hiatus...Ever wonder what the car would say about the things that happen in the show? Well, this is an attempt to give that beauty of a Chevy Impala a voice. On pause until the muse inspires me again.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Car's Tale 

Author's Note: I got my husband addicted to Supernatural and he asked me to write a story from the car's perspective. So, Xavier, my love, I dedicate this story to you.

Spoilers: All of Season 1 and Season 2, so far.

_88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

_There are a number of mechanical devices which increase sexual arousal, particularly in women. Chief among them is the Mercedes-Benz 380SL convertible._

_--P. J. O'Rourke_

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I'm not sure what happened--one moment my boys are cradled in my seats, next thing something big, evil, and heavy is crashing into my side. We slid, sparks flying in a brilliant shower, my metal screaming. God, I didn't know there could be such pain. And then silence. Steam pouring from my hood and from the front end of the semi. I heard a door opening and footsteps. I felt Sam move. Sam. He spoke to the thing that hit us. Moments later I could hear the trucker, stricken. "I did this?"

I felt myself being lifted onto the flatbed and everything hurt. The rescue helicopter was spiriting away my boys. John, Sam and Dean were being taken from me. I had failed to protect them.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I remembered the first time that John Winchester saw me. I was beautiful with shiny chrome and black paint. I wasn't new, but I was still a looker. "Mary, isn't she a beauty?" I watched Mary Winchester follow her husband, a tow-headed boy perched on her hip. She had the look of a strong woman. I liked her.

"John, you're worse than Dean," she chided, a smile curving her lips. I watched the boy. He had green eyes that seemed to trace my curves, seeming to own me.

"Mine?" asked Dean.

John laid his hand on my door and grinned back at mother and son. Her belly was swollen with their second baby. He felt my frame and found it solid, strong. I would be good to his family, cradle them. "Someday, Dean. We'll take good care of her. And, someday, she'll be yours."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The junkyard was full of wrecks, just like me. I was lowered to the ground. I could hear people talking. "Just sell her for scrap"

Trust Bobby to be pragmatic. Did I mention that sometimes I really hate that junkyard man? I couldn't help but agree. Without my boys, what point was there?

"Dean'll kill me if it's not ready to work on."

Sam?

Sam's alive. I felt him run his fingers over the trunk--the metal enclosure he'd turned into a lockbox for the Colt. And Dean? John?

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. I apologize for falling down on the writing. I got a little distracted by some of my other fandoms. But this will be coming back strong. Promise.

Chapter Two: Simon Said

_8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

You never really learn to swear until you learn to drive.

--_cm3, "Probing Questions"_

_8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

He gave me away.

That prick asked if he could have me and Dean, like I was nothing, handed over the keys. When Dean opened that door, I was certain that he was going to pound that bathrobe clad imbecile into next week.

But no. What does Dean do? He gives the guy the go-ahead and then just steps back, a stupid grin on my face.

I sat parked next to the curb where Andy had left me.

Left me like a two dollar whore with the money on the dresser.

Then Dean comes running up, all worried.

Wait, he was worried. Then I realized that this Andy was one of the "special children," just like my Sam. Okay, not just like my Sam. 'Cause I don't want to run over Sam.

I do want to run over Andy.

_8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_


End file.
